


Raywood High School AU

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 90'S, High School AU, It's 1997 btw, M/M, TEEN RAYWOOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p><p>MADE THIS FOR MA GIRL DONTJUSTLIVE-FLY ON TUMBLR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raywood High School AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donotjustlive_fly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotjustlive_fly/gifts).



> Probably the most clique things i've ever written but oh well XD
> 
> Polyvore sets!  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4231305
> 
> Theres also a link hidden somewhere in this story :P

Ryan slumped over at his lab table, his head resting on his arm’s as his wavy hair fell over them.He let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes.

 

He had football practice before school so he was really tired.

 

“Hey man” a familiar voice said as the chair next to him scraped across the floor.

 

“Oh, hey Michael” Ryan said as he lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Man I’m beat” Michael said as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“Tell me about it, I’m sick of having practices first thing and on a Monday of all days”

Michael nodded and closed his eyes.

 

Just then their teacher walked in, and the rowdy room grew quiet.

 

Mr. Sorola drag on and on about the finer points of biology, and then about halfway through the lesson he stopped and cleared his throat, gaining the room’s attention.

 

“As you all know the annual science fair is coming up, and this year you will be assigned a partner to work with”

The entire room groaned.

 

Ryan leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

 

Mr. Sorola then pulled out a sheet of paper and adjusted his glasses.

 

“Alright, I have already put everyone together, so when I finish calling names please move seats”.

 

Jack and Griffon

 

Michael and Gavin

 

Joel and Caiti

 

_Ryan and Ray_

Geoff and Lindsay

Mr. Sorola continued on from there, until everyone had a partner.

 

“Shit, I got the weird foreign kid” Michael muttered.

 

Ryan smirked at his friend before he got up to go sit in the back with the British exchange.

 

Soon after his seat was filled by a shorter guy with glasses.

 

Ryan had never really talked to him, he was pretty quiet and sat in the back with Gavin, but he was on honor roll so Ryan wasn’t worried about the outcome of the project.

 

He looked him over. He was small, smaller than most high school sophomores and he seemed to be drowning in his blue hoodie.

 

His jeans seemed to slightly loose on his thin legs and he kept pushing his glasses back up.

 

“Hey. Um, Ray right?” Ryan asked, his deep voice sharp.

 

Ray just nodded and opened his textbook.

 

Ryan smiled at him and then leaned his elbow on the desk, turning in his chair so he sat sideways while he rested his head in his hand.

 

“So, do you have any ideas for the project? Cause I’ll be honest, Science isn’t really my thing”

 

“Yeah I know, your grades are terrible” Ray said quietly.

 

Ryan eye’s widened in shock.

 

“Excuse me?” He said with a glare.

 

Ray’s cheeks went scarlet “I-I’m sorry it’s just, I-I work as a teachers aid, you know on Thursdays? And I have to file progress reports so. I’m really sorry” Ray stuttered out quickly.

 

He looked scared.

 

‘Hey it’s alright, I shouldn’t have gotten mad. And besides your right anyway” Ryan said giving him a reassuring smile.

 

Ray nodded and took a deep breath, and then he went back to flipping through his textbook.

 

“Do you uh, I mean, are you ok with just like, doing the solar system or something?” Ray asked, his eyes still not meeting Ryan’s.

 

Ryan smiled “Yeah that sounds fine, easy enough right?” Ryan said with a small chuckle.

 

“Right” Ray said quietly.

 

The rest of the class was spent searching through books and past students projects to get information.

 

The whole time though Ryan kept finding himself going off track.

 

He kept looking at Ray.

 

He didn’t know why but he just found the kid, I guess you could say, _interesting_

_A mysterious enigma_

Ryan knew for a fact that he was gay, so did everyone else in the whole school.

 

He was such a nice guy and a great football player so nobody really bothered him about it.

 

Even his mom and dad knew, and they, amazingly, accepted him.

 

He hadn’t really ever dated anyone though, except for a few girls in freshmen year before he realized who he really was.

 

Ryan sighed and looked over at Ray again, the kid was honestly adorable, his nose buried in his book as he quickly scribbled down notes.

 

A smile graced Ryan’s face and that’s when Ray glanced up at him.

 

“What?” Ray asked.

 

Ryan startled, his cheeks going pink as he went back to taking notes.

 

Ray looked at him weird and was about to say something when the bell interrupted him.

 

Everyone began to move and leave the classroom.

 

“Don’t forget that this project is due in three weeks!” Mr. Sorola called out.

 

“Nice talking to you Ray” Ryan said as he slid his letterman jacket back on.

 

Ray just blushed and nodded before racing out of the classroom.

 

“Huh, strange kid” he muttered as he picked up his backpack.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“That kid is weird as shit man I’m telling you” Michael said as he took a bite of his burger.

 

It was a new day and everyone was at lunch.

 

Ryan was sat next to Michael at their usual table, Geoff and his girlfriend Griffon sat across from them at the round table, Geoff’s arm thrown over her shoulder.

 

Ryan just nodded as he ate some of his fries.

 

“Hey guys. How’s your head Geoff?” Jack asked as he sat down between Michael and Geoff.

Geoff just groaned and fixed the sunglasses covering his eyes.

 

Griffon and the others just kind of giggled at him.

 

Ryan smirked at his friends and then scanned his eyes over the cafeteria, looking for their friend Lindsay.

 

Instead he found Ray, sitting at a table in the back corner with Gavin, reading a book instead of eating.

 

‘Hey! Ryan, man you listening to me?’ Michael asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Ryan’s eyes.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah. Just um, looking for Lindsay” he said as he kept looking at Ray.

 

‘Here I am!” she sing songed as she came and sat next to Griffon.

 

“Um, hey I’ll be right back” Ryan said as he stood up, leaving his jacket hanging on the back of his chair.

 

“K” Michael said as he kept eating.

 

Ryan slowly made his way across the cafeteria towards the other table.

 

“Hey Gavin” Ryan said giving the boy a soft smile.

 

“Oh, hello” Gavin said as he looked up at Ryan, returning the smile.

 

“Hey um, Michael said he wants you to sit with him” Ryan lied, jerking his thumb back towards his table.

 

Gavin’s eyes lit up “Really?! Awesome!” he said as he quickly got up and took his tray with him.

 

Ryan smirked and sat down across from Ray, who hadn’t moved at all.

 

“Hey” he said.

 

“Hi” Ray said his eyes never leaving his book.

 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Ryan asked.

 

Ray shook his head.

 

“Are you sure? I have some extra money we could-“

 

‘Look!, I-I’m not hungry ok? And besides, I couldn’t pay you back anyway” Ray said as he snapped his book closed.

 

Ryan was a bit surprised by the outburst.

 

“Ray, you-you wouldn’t have to pay me back man, your my friend’

 

Ray scoffed “Nothing in life is free Haywood and besides, we aren’t friends you’re just my partner”

And then he walked out of the cafeteria.

 

Ryan was befuddled.

 

With a heavy sigh he made his way back to the table.

 

“Ryan what the fuck?!” Michael yelled.

 

“What?” he said as he sat back down.

 

“You told Gavin I wanted him to sit with me?!”

 

“Hey! Be nice, he’s a fragile British baby!” Griffon said as she pulled him against her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“Please stop yelling” Geoff groaned as he laid his head on the table.

 

“You-You don’t want me to sit here?” Gavin asked quietly as he looked over at Michael.

 

Michael looked at the Brit’s sad eyes and sighed “Nah, your fine I guess”.

 

Griffon and Lindsay cheered.

 

Geoff just groaned.

 

XXXX

Later that day after school Ryan went and sat on the hood of his jeep  and watched as everyone poured out of the school.

 

“Hey man, you still coming to hang out today?” Michael asked as he and Lindsay came by.

 

Ryan shrugged “Maybe, I need to talk to Ray about our project” he lied easily.

 

“Ok, see you later then” Michael said as he walked off with Lindsay, the two of them holding hands.

 

Ryan smiled after them, and then he saw Ray unchaining his bright green bicycle.

 

“Ray!” Ryan called as he walked toward the shorter guy.

 

Ray looked up, and then quickly turned and started walking his bike to the corner.

 

“Ray! Wait up!” Ryan called as he jogged up to him.

 

“I need to talk to you” Ryan huffed as he fast walked next to him.

 

“Go away” Ray replied.

 

“No, Ray why are you mad at me? What did I do? I’m sorry if I made you upset at lunch-“

Ray came to a quick halt.

 

“It’s not about that!” Ray said.

 

“Then what?! Cause I just want to fix this Ray” Ryan exclaimed as he stepped in front of the bike.

 

Ray glared at him “It’s about you trying to be my friend”.

 

“What?” Ryan asked in confusion, his hands resting on the handlebars to keep him from going anywhere.

 

Ray sighed “Nobody wants to waste their time with me Ryan, I’m a nerd, a looser, nobody but Gavin talks to me, and that’s just because he doesn’t have any friends either, until now of course. I’m the teacher’s pet that everybody likes to make fun of and nobody wants to be my friend”.

 

Ryan looked so sad.

 

“But Ray, I want to be your friend” he said as he moved his hand and placed it over Ray’s.

 

Ray jerked his hand away. “You’re lying. I don’t need another fake friend Ryan; I don’t want to be used again”.

 

Ryan shook his head “No Ray! I’m not lying! Just-Please would just like, give me a chance? If you really hate it that much after a while then we don’t have to ever speak to each other again ok?”

 

Ray looked at him with big confused eyes, almost like the genius was studying him.

 

“Your-Your serious?” Ray asked quietly.

 

Ryan smiled at him “One hundred percent”.

 

Ryan had no idea what the hell he was saying.

 

He didn’t know why but he felt like he needed to get to know the boy more.

 

Ray looked at him for a moment longer before giving him a small smile.

 

“Ok”

 

Ryan’s heart fucking _fluttered_.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“So can we like meet up after school or something?” Ryan asked a week later at the end of science class.

 

After their conversation last Friday Ray and Ryan had spent a lot of time together.

 

They learned a lot about each other.

And Ryan finally came to the conclusion that yes, he definitely did have a crush on Ray.

 

The nerdy boy was just too cute to ignore if he was being honest

 

“W-What?” Ray stuttered nervously, looking at Ryan with wide eyes?

 

“You know, to work on the project? We have to make a planet model sooner or later”.

 

Ray physically relaxed “Oh yeah, of course” he said with a blush.

 

Ryan smiled “Great! So can you maybe come by my house? Or should we go to yours?”

 

“Um well I-I have all the supplies at my house so p-probably mine would be better” Ray stuttered.

 

“Ok, does tomorrow work for you? I can drive you home”.

 

Ray just nodded “Yeah that’s great actually, my bike isn’t working very well right now anyway”.

 

Ryan smiled “Ok, well I’ll see you at lunch then ok?”

 

Ray just nodded and with a smile Ryan left the classroom.

 

Ray let out a shaky sigh.

 

Over the weeks that he and Ryan had been working and eating together he had learned a lot about the older guy.

 

And he started to notice something.

 

He might _like_ Ryan.

 

Ray had been confused about himself for a while, but he was slowly coming to the conclusion that he was really into guys.

 

He tried to tell his mom once

 

She didn’t take it well.

 

Ray sighed again and gathered his bag up.

 

XXXX

 

Ryan sat on the hood of his jeep after school, waiting for Ray to come out.

 

Soon enough the Puerto Rican climbed down the steps and slowly made his way over to Ryan.

 

“Hey! Ready to go?” Ryan asked as he slid off the hood.

 

Ray just nodded, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

Both their hearts fluttered, Ray because of Ryan’s amazing voice, and Ryan because of Ray just being fucking adorable.

 

“K well, hop in” Ryan said as he opened the passenger door for Ray.

 

Ray climbed in and threw his bag in the open bed behind him as Ryan climbed into the driver’s seat.

 

As they drove Ray leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

 

It was a comfortable season, warm with a cool breeze just before summer came and heated everything up.

 

Ray hadn’t been in a car for a while and he was definitely enjoying the open air of the jeep.

 

A small smile graced his lips and Ryan caught it when he glanced over.

 

A smile came across Ryan’s face as well as he turned his attention back to the road.

 

Soon enough they reached Ray’s house, a small one story home on the other side of town.

 

“You have to ride your bike this far every day?” Ryan asked a bit shocked.

 

Ray just nodded and then quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from getting out.

 

A small electric shock type of feeling went through both of them at the contact.

 

Ray pulled away and blushed hard “Wait I-I need to warn you about something”.

 

“Um, ok what is it?”

 

Ray took a deep breath. “My mom, she um, she can be a bit cold. So don’t expect much ok?”

 

Ryan smiled “That’s fine Ray, come on”

 

Ray nodded and then lead Ryan to the door.

 

He fumbled with his keys before finally pushing the door open.

 

“Mamá?” he called his Puerto Rican heritage showing in his voice.

 

“Ray? Where have you been, who is this?” A feminine voice with a thick accent asked as a tanned woman came from out of the kitchen.

 

Ray sighed “This is Ryan mom; he’s my lab partner for my science project”

 

Miss Narvaez gave Ryan a curious look before pointing her wooden spoon at Ray “Good. You do well on that project ok?”

 

“Yes ma”

 

Then she nodded again and went back to the kitchen.

 

“Sorry” Ray sighed as he led Ryan through the messy house and to his small bedroom.

 

“It’s cool” Ryan said as he closed the door behind him.

 

Ray stood nervously by the door as Ryan went and sat on the edge of his small bed.

 

“I’ll um, I’ll go get some stuff” he said before leaving the room.

 

Ryan smiled after him and then looked around the messy room.

 

He admired the few game posters on the wall; grand theft auto was his favorite game.

 

“Hey” Ray said quietly as he walked back in with a cardboard box in his hand.

 

He kicked the door closed with his foot and then came and sat on the floor.

 

They worked for two hours, painting styrophome balls as planets and talking about their project.

 

After a while Ray sighed and pulled off his glasses and wiped at his eyes.

 

He was sat on bent knees with his hands on his thighs.

 

“You ok?” Ryan asked as he set Saturn down.

 

_No he wasn’t ok, his heart was thudding like crazy, Ryan was here in his house in his bedroom. His crush was sat across from him and he didn’t know what to do._

His nail’s where digging into his thighs.

“Ray?” Ryan asked quietly as he reached over and put his hand on top of Ray’s.

 

A few tears came to the corners of his eyes.

 

“Ray, your shaking” Ryan said.

 

“Ithinkilikeyou” he suddenly blurted, slapping a hand over his mouth right after.

 

“What?” Ryan asked with a shocked face.

 

Ray’s whole body shook slightly with fear and nerves “I think I like you” he whispered.

 

It was completely _silent_ for so long.

 

“Pl-Please don’t h-hate me” Ray said quietly, his body still shaking as he looked down at the floor.

 

“I like you to Ray”

 

Ray’s head shot up and he starred at Ryan with wide eyes.

 

“W-What?”

 

“I said I like you to. You’re really sweet and nice. I’m happy I met you”

 

Ray was absolutely _shocked_.

 

‘Y-You, you like me to?” Ray whispered as he looked back at the floor.

 

Ryan smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

 

“I could never hate you Ray”

 

Ray’s whole body physically relaxed.

 

“Your- You’re not lying right? Cause I honestly don’t think I could handle that”

 

Ryan shook his head “Oh course not”.

 

Ray gave him a small smile.

 

“Ray! Time for your friend to go home!” A loud voice suddenly yelled.

 

Ray sighed “Sorry, but you have to-“

 

Ryan raised his hand “its cool man I understand” Ryan said as he picked up his school bag

 

Ray walked him to the door and Ryan hugged him.

 

Ray’s whole body felt fuzzy and warm in Ryan’s arms.

 

Ryan smiled against his hair before saying bye and climbing into his jeep.

 

XXXXXXXX

The next day at lunch Ray and Ryan sat together at a single table and learned everything about each other.

 

Ray learned that Ryan’s parents where still married, that he had two step siblings and that he wanted to maybe be a model.

 

Ryan learned that Ray lived with just his mom, he was an only child, and that he loved video games.

And so many more tings.

 

At the end of the period it felt like they had known each other for _years_.

XXXX

 

They finished the project.

 

Ryan had helped him set up the board and model in the school gym and it looked great.

 

Ryan hugged him and Ray was actually _happy_.

 

They ended up not winning the fair but they didn’t care, they had gained something wonderful from it.

 

XXXX

 

The next day when lunch time rolled around Ryan walked to his and Ray’s table and saw that something was definitely wrong.

 

Ray had his head down and his hands where covering his hair.

 

“Ray?”

 

Suddenly a paper ball hit Ray over the head.

 

“Ha! Faggot!!” someone at another table yelled as all his friends laughed.

 

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Ryan bellowed as he went over and pulled Ray up.

 

“Ryan-“ Ray tried but Ryan lifted his hand to silence him.

 

Ryan pulled him against his side and put an arm around his shoulder while he glared at the table full of basketball players.

 

“Oh what Haywood? You standing up for the gay boy now? You guys should make a perfect pair since your both fucking faggots!”

 

Ryan’s glare hardened “Shut you disgusting mouth Bob! You have no right to talk like that you insufferable jackass. Ray is one of my closest friends and I swear if you mess with him again I’ll rip your fucking arms off!” Ryan exclaimed, his face red with anger.

 

Bob and his friends paled and they all shut up and looked away.

 

Ryan smirked triumphantly.

 

“Come on Ray” Ryan said as he picked the boys tray up and lead him over to his usual table, where all his friends where sat staring at him.

 

He and Ray sat down in between Michael and Jack.

 

“Oh my god Ryan!” Griffon squealed happily.

 

“That was awesome man!” Jack said as he slapped Ryan on the back.

 

“Yeah you totally kicked their asses” Lindsay beamed.

 

“That was top bro” Gavin said through a mouthful of food.

 

Ray blushed and smiled happily down at his lap.

 

Ryan caught it and smiled as well before looking at his other friends

 

“Thanks guys, I was just defending Ray. No big deal”

 

Ray looked up at that and he and Ryan smiled at each other.

 

Michael scoffed “God would you guys just please make out already? The tension is making my brain hurt”.

 

Everyone laughed but Michael gave Ryan a stern look before digging back into his lunch.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“Hey can I ask you something?” Ryan said one day while he was driving Ray home.

 

They had gotten to a point where Ryan would pick him up and take him home every day.

 

Ray appreciated it a lot, especially since he lost his bike.

_His mom had backed over it with her car by accident_

“Um sure?” Ray said as he looked over at Ryan.

 

Ryan took a deep breath.

 

“Would you maybe, um, if you want to of course, go on a um, a date with me?”

 

Ray’s eyes widened.

 

“L-Like, a date date?”

 

Ryan sighed sadly “If you don’t want to its fine, it’s just well we said we liked each other right? And I, well I just really like you and I was hoping we could-“

 

“I’d love to Ryan” Ray said with a smile.

 

Ryan’s eyes widened “R-Really?”

 

Ray’s smile widened. “Of course I do. I did tell you I like you, I was hoping maybe we could be together but I was too shy to ask” Ray said with a blush.

 

Ryan smiled in relief. “So, you do want to go out?”

 

Ray nodded happily.

 

Ryan pulled up into the drive way and hugged him tightly from across the middle console.

 

Ray laughed quietly against his shoulder and then with a happy wave he climbed out of the car.

 

Ray was giddy.

 

XXXX

 

Ryan smoothed back his hair in the mirror, trying to fix his unruly curls into some type of stylish [quaff](http://www.mens-hairstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Curly-Hairstyle-for-Men.jpg).

 

“Honey, what are you doing?” His mom asked as she stopped in the open doorway.

 

“I told you mom I’m taking Ray out for dinner” he said as he fixed the collar of his shirt.

 

“Oh is Ray the boy you’ve been talking about?! He sounds so lovely honey; you should have him come by the house sometime.

 

Ryan smiled into the mirror. “I will soon mom don’t worry” he said as he kissed her on the cheek before making his way down the stairs.

 

He fixed the removable cover onto the jeep and then climbed in and sped off towards Ray’s house.

 

He honked twice as he came into the driveway, and watched as Ray quickly darted out of the house.

 

“Hey” Ryan said with a smile as he started the car back up.

 

“Hello” Ray said quietly as he buckled his seat belt and starred down at his lap, his hands fidgeting.

 

“You alright?” Ryan asked as he turned the radio on.

 

“Um, yeah well, no, I don’t know it’s just-“

 

“Just what?”  Ryan asked quietly

 

“I’ve never been on a date before” Ray whispered.

 

Ryan relaxed “That’s all? That’s fine Ray we’ll still have fun”

 

Ryan could hear the sigh Ray let out.

Soon enough the pulled up to a small diner downtown and they climbed out.

 

Ryan guided him inside with a strong hand on his back that made Ray’s face heat up.

 

They sat down at a booth and ordered burgers and fries and talked for _hours_

It was the best night of Ray’s life.

 

When Ryan dropped him off at home later that night he hugged him extra tight before heading inside and to his room.

 

As soon as the door closed behind him he giggled happily.

 

“He likes me”

 

XXXXXXXX

 

They had been dating for two months.

 

Ryan drove them both to and from school, held his hand in the halls, and protected him from everything negative.

 

Ray had never been so happy before.

 

He was getting along really great with all of Ryan’s friends, and so was Gavin.

 

He watched the British boy every day at lunch as he sat between Geoff and Griffon.

 

He thought maybe something was going on there but he didn’t dare ask in fear of embarrassment.

 

“So um, there’s this party” Ryan started, startling Ray from his thoughts.

 

They were at Ryan’s house sitting on the loveseat at the end of his bed, their fingers clicking away on the game controllers.

 

“Huh? A-A party?” Ray asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s at Jack’s place, this Saturday. Do you want to go with me?”

 

Ray thought about it, he wasn’t really great in social stuff, but if Ryan was there he would be fine.

 

“Um, sure. It sounds fun”.

 

Ryan smiled “Really? Awesome!”

 

Ray smiled at him and then they went back to their game.

 

After three more hours of playing and dinner with Ryan’s parents they went back up to do homework.

Ray yawned as soon as he closed his textbook.

 

“You alright?” Ryan asked from his spot on the floor as he looked up at Ray.

 

Ray nodded and pulled off his glasses so he could rub his eyes, setting them on the nightstand.

 

“Just tired” he mumbled.

 

“Ok, well let me drive you home then”

 

Ray nodded and then he grabbed all his stuff.

 

He walked out of Ryan’s house with the larger guys arm around him.

 

When he got home Ryan walked him to the door and hugged him tightly, saying he would be back to pick him up on Saturday.

 

Ray nodded, and with a smile he walked back into the house.

 

“Mamá?” he called out as he entered the dark house.

 

He set his bag down by the door and wondered into the living room.

 

His mom was sleeping on the couch, a few empty bottles scattered across the coffee table.

 

Ray sighed sadly and then put a blanket over her.

 

“Love you mom” he said quietly before kissing her head and heading upstairs.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

On Saturday Ryan pulled up in his jeep at exactly eight.

 

Ray ran from the house happily and jumped in.

 

“He and Ryan exchanged hellos and then they were off.

 

“Hey, we have to go pick up Geoff, Griffon, and Gavin. That ok?”

 

Ray nodded “Yeah that’s fine”.

 

Ryan smiled and reached across to hold Ray’s hand.

 

Ray’s cheeks turned red and he smiled.

 

An hour later they were outside Geoff’s house and Ryan was honking the horn.

 

The three G’s soon came stumbling out of the house and they all climbed into the exposed bed, holding onto the roll cage.

 

“Hey guys” Ray said happily.

 

“You smell like beer” Ryan commented with a scrunch of his nose as he started driving away.

 

“Eh, we might have snuck a few bevs” Gavin said as he sat squished between Griffon and Geoff.

 

“Yeah, there is way too much in his garage”  Griffon said as she lied her head on Gavin’s shoulder.

 

Geoff just smirked.

 

Ray looked at them through the rear view mirror, they seemed really smug.

 

“Hey Gav?” Ray said as the tipsy Brit looked up at him.

 

“Yes Ray?”

 

“Your shirt’s inside out.

 

The three of them paled.

 

Ryan and Ray just laughed.

 

XXXX

The party had been a lot more fun than Ray had expected.

 

He only drank soda so he wasn’t super drunk like all the other teens.

 

He thought Ryan was drinking, but it turns out it was a non-alcoholic beer he found in Jack’s garage.

 

Ryan stuck by him for most of the party, only leaving him once to go ask Jack a question.

 

When he left Ray just stayed in the kitchen and drank his soda while people watching.

 

He could see Geoff dragging Gavin into an empty room and didn’t dare think about it more than that.

 

Suddenly Ryan was back with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Come on, let’s go to the yard” he said over the loud music.

 

Ray nodded and let Ryan guide him out to the small square of a backyard.

 

It was really dark out by now and only a few people lingered outside.

 

Ryan took them both to a dark corner and they sat down in the grass with their backs against the fence.

 

“You having fun?” Ryan asked as he took a sip from his bottle.

 

Ray nodded “Yeah, a lot more than I thought I would”

 

Ryan nodded “Good”.

 

Then they sat in silence for a few minutes, until a cool breeze came by and Ray shivered.

 

“You cold?” Ryan asked.

 

Ray shrugged and rubbed his arms. “A little bit”.

 

Ryan shifted his position for a moment and then suddenly his letterman jacket was around Ray’s shoulders.

 

The thing swallowed him, but it smelled like Ryan and made Ray happy and warm so he pulled it closer around himself.

 

“Thanks Rye” he said quietly as he leaned against his boyfriend.

 

 

That was still such a funny word to Ray.

 

Ryan sighed and leaned against him to.

 

“Welcome”

 

They sat there together for a while in a comfortable silence, the music coming from the house muddled by the thick walls.

 

“Hey Ray?” Ryan said quietly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I-I’m really happy I met you”

 

Ray smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

 

“Likewise Rye”

 

Ryan smiled down at him, and the slowly reached forward and carefully took hold of his chin.

 

And then he kissed him.

 

Ray’s eyes widened for only a second before they fell shut and he kissed back.

 

He had been waiting for this _forever_.

When he pulled away they both smiled widely at each other, Ray immediately curling up against him afterwards.

 

They both chuckled quietly and then Ray lied down with his head on Ryan’s lap.

 

Hey, I’ve got a question” He said as he looked up at Ryan and the stars above.

 

Ryan was a _star_

“Shoot” Ryan said a she messed with Ray’s hair.

 

‘So, I know basically everything about you, but I know nothing about the people I’ve been calling my friends for two months. Care to elaborate?”

 

Ryan laughed “Sure. Um there’s not really much to now honestly. Jack is pretty normal, his parents are great and I love his mom. I’ve known him for the longest. Michael is absolutely crazy, he has a really short temper but he’s really really nice when he’s calm. Geoff is kind of screwed up, his mom hasn’t been around lately, and Griffon’s parents kicked her out after she got that nose ring so she’s been staying with him”.

 

“His girlfriend lives with him? That sounds amazing!” Ray said.

 

Ryan chuckled and then continued, his fingers still moving through Ray’s hair.

 

“There’s also Lindsay, she’s so nice and Michael really likes her. They’ve been together since eighth grade. I think he wants to marry her but it’s a long shot, he’s not great with expressing himself”.

 

Ray laughed “Yeah I can tell”.

 

Ryan laughed to, and then they both just kind of smiled at each other.

 

“Do you- Do you think we’ll be together for a long time?” Ray asked quietly as he sat up, his body still leaned over Ryan’s legs as one of his arms propped him up, his eyes never leaving the star covered sky.

 

Ryan smirked. “I think-“ he started as he took hold of Ray’s chin again and made him look him in the yes.

 

“That we will be together forever”

 

Ray smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

And then he kissed him again

 

And everything was perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more! :D   
> http://ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com/


End file.
